Un futuro juntos
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: El gremio siempre es un sitio muy feliz dónde hay peleas amistosas, risas, conversaciones...hoy no es un día diferente. Sin embargo, ¿podrá aguantar Levy otra misión más con Gajeel sin que éste la ignore por completo? "Este Fic es un Regalo para Liv Scarlett por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Hiro Mashima.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail. Las peleas amistosas entre los miembros del gremio, resonaban por las paredes del nuevo edificio que el alcalde de Magnolia había hecho construir después de la victoria abrumadora en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Tazas, jarrones de cerveza, sillas y mesas volaban y hechizos de magia de diferentes formas y colores se veían por todas partes. Levy conversaba animadamente con Lucy sobre los libros más recientes que habían leído en una mesa apartada de todo el bullicio y alboroto causado por los miembros del gremio y otros bebían cerveza en las barras con Cana Alberona.

-Lu-chan, así que ¿pronto tendrás dos capítulos más de tu historia?-Preguntó Levy con sus ojos marrón claro destellando con ilusión.

Lucy sonrió e hizo un sorbo más de su batido de fresas con leche favorito.

-Creo que si tengo tiempo mañana los tendré terminados. No te preocupes, serás la primera en leerlos.- La maga celestial sonrió con dulzura.

-¿De verdad? Oh, Lu-chan ¡Eres la mejor!-gritó emocionada en medio del gremio y se lanzó para abrazar a su amiga, quién aún se estaba tomando el batido en la silla de delante de la maga de escritura mágica.

-Hey, hey. No hace falta que me agradezcas nada.-dijo Lucy moviendo su mano por delante de su frente de una forma modesta.

Levy sonrió y siguieron conversando hasta que alguien sorprendió a la chica de pelo azulado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Levy se giró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al encontrarse con una mirada carmesí que muy bien conocía. Se quedó bastante tiempo mirando aquél rostro y Lucy que seguía observando a los dos jóvenes magos se rió divertida.

Gajeel se encontraba detrás de Levy con un papel en su mano.

-Seguirás desvistiéndome con la mirada, ¿enana?-Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa socarrona.

El sonrojo de la maga de escritura mágica se hizo más evidente y empezó a tartamudear nerviosa.

-No...Estaba mirando tu cuerpo, Ga...jeel.-Dijo Levy con esfuerzo, jugueteando con sus dedos y la mirada hacia al suelo nerviosa.

-Venga Levy no lo puedes negar...-Lucy comenzó diciendo con una mirada pícara, pero fue interrumpida por un gato azulado volador que pasaba casualmente por ahí.

-Que se gussssstraaaan-Dijo Happy rolando la lengua de una forma escalofriante para terminar la frase de la maga celestial.

El sonrojo de Levy se hizo más evidente y Gajeel sólo gruñó enojado ante la confesión.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis oído ése rumor, mocosos?-Gajeel espetó. -Y tú, coneja, ¿por qué no le cuentas ya a ése estúpido rayo friky lo que sientes por él de una vez, eh?-Gajeel sonrió triunfante y miró a la rubia que ahora se había quedado pálida.

-¿Cómo la sabe?-La sonrisa de Lucy ante la broma que le había hecho a Levy y a Gajeel desapareció rápidamente.

Los ojos de Levy se agrandaron por la sorpresa y gritó a pleno pulmón.

-¡A LUCY LE GUSTA UN CHICO DEL GREMIOOOO!-Gritó Levy a pleno pulmón saltando de alegría, para que todo el gremio se enterara. Ella también quería pagar a su mejor amiga ése momento embarazoso con Gajeel.

Gray y Natsu pararon de pelear, Erza paró de comer su favorita tarta de fresas, el Raijinshuu y Laxus pararon de conversar y miraron a la chica rubia que estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel, Majarov paró de beber cerveza con Cana y ésta se puso a sonreír pícaramente y Mira se puso a gritar acerca de niños rubios de ojos marrones.

-¡No es cierto, Levy!-Ésta gritó avergonzada ahora con una cara sonrojadísima.

Empezó a llover dentro del gremio y una chica gritó angustiada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Juvia sabe que 'la rival en el amor' ama a Gray-sama!-La maga del agua sollozó desconsolada.-¡Gray-sama es sólo mío!

-¿Qué?-Gray preguntó pálido y sin saber que decir.-Yo no la amo y dudo que ella a mí tampoco. Sólo somos compañeros.

-¿Así que Gray-sama ama a Juvia?-preguntó la chica limpiándose el resto de las lágrimas.

-Yo no dije eso.-Gray intentó decir para apartar a ésa escandalosa maga que se le apegaba a cualquier lugar adónde iba.

Mientras algunos miembros del gremio empezaron a discutir sobre el chico del que se había enamorado Lucy, Mirajane y Lissana se acercaron a la maga celestial.

-Oi Lucy, así que ¿cuál es el hombre afortunado? Seguro que me lo vas a contar, ¿no?-Una Mirajane con una sonrisa demoníaca se acercó a la maga celestial, la cual aún intentaba encontrar una salida del embrollo en que Levy la había metido. Y Lissana miró con una sonrisita piadosa a la maga celestial. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz su hermana con su Satan Soul si no conseguía emparejar a cualquier miembro del gremio con sus 'señales de amor' que supuestamente ella veía fácilmente.

-¡Levy sólo dijo eso por qué no sabe admitir que siente algo por Gajeel!-Lucy alzó la voz nerviosa e intentó que se notara su nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No sé de qué me hablas Lu-chan. Me voy a una misión con Gajeel. Ya me dirás como ha ido tu charla con la 'mujer demonio'.-Levy le guiñó un ojo a Lucy y se fue con Gajeel que aún tenía el papel en la mano con la misión.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No te vayas Levy!-Lucy gritó, pero Levy ya se había marchado con el Dragón Slayer del fuego.

Lucy se giró y miró con una sonrisa nerviosa a Mirajane.

-Lucy-sama, va a tener serios problemas.-Dijo Freed mirando a la chica rubia incomodarse ante la mirada demoníaca de Mirajane.

-En serio, no sé en qué estaba pensando en hacer que Levy grite eso. Seguro que ella la habrá enojado.-Evergreen comento con el abanico tapándole medio rostro.

-Yo solo quiero saber qué tipo de hombres le gustan a esa mujer. No me importaría tener a alguien como ella en mi cama.-Biscklow comentó sacando la lengua hacia afuera como el pervertido que era.

-¿De verdad sólo piensas en ésas cosas?-Laxus abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a su equipo. Llevaba los auriculares puestos y su abrigo la llevaba colgando sobre sus hombros.

-Oh man, ¿nunca has tenido fantasías con una de las mujeres más sexys del gremio? No tienes idea de los trajes que lleva. Cuando luché contra ella, hasta usó un látigo para atacarme...-Biscklow siguió contando.

-No me interesa por donde va la conversación.-Laxus volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tumbó hacia atrás reposando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. Pero muy adentro él también estaba interesado en la respuesta de la chica, aunque muy bien sabía que seguramente muchos amigos más cercanos a ella tendrían más oportunidades de salir con la maga celestial que él.

...

Levy PoV

Gajeel sólo quería que fuera en una misión con él, cuándo él puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando Lucy y Happy nos gastaron ésa pesada broma.

-Gajeel no me ama, así que no me voy a hacer ilusiones.-pensé mientras caminaba como podía para alcanzar el ritmo del paso del dragón slayer del hierro.

Como todos los dragones slayers tenían problemas con los transportes, sabía que ése chico de cabello pelinegro que sólo sabía comer piezas de hierro no la dejaría coger un tren hasta dónde fuera la misión, que por cierto no tenía idea alguna de que tipo era.

-Hey, Gajeel ¿qué misión vamos a hacer?-pregunté un poco nerviosa y curiosa.

-¿Uh? Oh, vamos a escoltar unos arqueólogos en Zentopia.-Dijo Gajeel con las manos por detrás de la nuca y caminando tranquilamente al lado de la maga de escritura mágica.

Normal PoV

Levy se quedó sorprendida por el tipo de misión que harían. La verdad, no esperaba que Gajeel escogiera el tipo de misiones que ella solía hacer con su equipo Shadow Gear. Ella era una maga que le gustaba visitar a lugares en ruinas y antiguas reliquias. La historia le fascinaba des de que era una niña y el sólo pensar que su amor secreto había elegido ésa misión para ella, le hacía derretir el corazón como si se estuviera tomando ésas tazas de chocolate caliente que siempre le dejaban siempre un buen sabor en la boca.

-¿No te gusta la misión?-Gajeel la despertó de su trance, ya que Levy aún parecía tener la cabeza en el paraíso.

-¡No-no!-Levy movió la cabeza a ambos lados enérgicamente.-¡Me encanta!-La chica de pelo azulado gritó entusiasmada y sonrió tiernamente al dragón slayer de hierro.

Gajeel giró la cabeza a otro lado, para evitar que se viera que ésa mirada marrón claro, con ésos hermosos destellos de luz, lo había conmovido des de muy adentro.

El viaje duró unos días y acampamos por las noches en las montañas.

En ésos momentos me preguntaba que habría sido de Lucy y si no me había sobrepasado con mi mejor amiga.

-Enana, veo tu mirada y pienso que a la conejita no le hubiera ido mal eso. No te culpes, ella se lo buscó.-Dijo Gajeel una de ésas noches en que acampamos.

-Gajeel, a veces hacer eso no es una de las mejores opciones.-Dije un poco frustrada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

-Mph.-Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo y se tumbó a la parte de su cama dándome la espalda y sin decirme buenas noches.

Ésas noches habían sido iguales que las muchas que habían pasado juntos en anteriores misiones. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿De verdad pensaba que era una chica que no podía sentir?, ¿amar?

La mañana en que llegamos a las reliquias de un lugar de Zentopia para guiar a unos arqueólogos, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirme la palabra y me ignoró completamente. La misión transcurrió normal y sin ningún impedimento y contratiempo. Hasta la recompensa fue completa, no como en casos que ésta se veía reducida a causa de los daños colaterales que se tenían que pagar.

El viaje de vuelta fue aún más doloroso ante su poca consideración conmigo. Nunca más volvería a hacer una misión con él. Simplemente, el dolor de amar a alguien, que ni siquiera sabes que existes, es insoportable.

-Gajeel...-Dije apretando los puños con fuerza y mirando al suelo con rabia y dolor en mis ojos.

Éste se giró para ver a la maga de pelo azulado que lo seguía y se alarmó en verla así.

-Oye enana...-

-¡No me llames así!-Grité enojada. ¿Por qué nunca podía llamarme por mi nombre?

Gajeel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa a causa del repentino cambio en el comportamiento de la que había sido una de las magas más tranquilas del gremio.

-Como puede ser...que no te des cuenta...de que me haces daño.-Puse una mano en mi pecho para calmar el rápido pulso de mi corazón.

-Levy no quería.-Gajeel puso unas manos en mis temblorosos hombros-¡Y no me digas que no sé lo que sientes por mí!-Exclamó con voz seria.

En ése momento levanté mi mirada hacia él.

-Por qué actuaste... como si yo no existiera.-Susurré.

-Nunca lo he hecho.-Gajeel me cogió por el mentón y me besó los labios. Por un momento dejé que mi mente divagara entre el suave y el sabor a hierro de sus labios.-Tú eres mi existencia, Levy.-Acarició mi mejilla tiernamente.-Pero hasta ahora nunca pensé que me deseabas tanto, después de todo lo malo que te hice a ti y tu querido gremio.

Que después de todo éste tiempo, aún se culpara por lo de Phantom Lord la hería más de lo que hiciera. No quería que eso lo consumiera y carcomiera por dentro.

-Gajeel...pero también has hecho cosas por mí que nadie ha hecho y has salvado mi vida en tantas ocasiones que perdí la cuenta. Deja atrás al pasado y construimos un futuro juntos.-dije brindándole la sonrisa más sincera que ningún otro hombre regalaría.

En ése momento supe que nadie iba a poder apartarme de mi dragón slayer de hierro.


End file.
